When you say nothing at all
by HimenoHana
Summary: ShinouxDaikenja. Just a short songfic...this is my very first shounen ai fic...yay. Story is quite fluffy...


**Hey there...this is Hime no Hana...**

**This is my very first shounen ai fic so please don't expect much.**

**The truth is I USED to HATE Yaoi and Shounen Ai but I can't resist the charm of Kyo Kara Maou**

**I am writing a Yuuram fic and that is my favorite pairing y'know...**

**But I also loved...ShinouxDaikenja...**

**They are so sweet together...a love that waits after four thousand years,**

**Gunter emote mood Haaah...so romantic...**

**Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors...**

**And please review!!!**

* * *

**When you say nothing at all**

**A songfic for Shinou and Daikenja**

A man with beautiful silky black hair and matching onyx orbs sighed as he gently entangled his long finger on a certain blonde's hair that is sleeping on his lap. He is sitting, his back against a sturdy tree. He still can't understand why he let him do it. For heaven sake, he may look like kind of a girl (with his long hair and soft personality) he's still a man. And it is pretty embarrassing especially when the whole army is just five meter away.

How can he give orders now? But…his face is so angelic…and peaceful. And maybe that's why he took his hand that day. He was contented by his life before; living a secluded life away from the prying eyes of people who are afraid of his appearance and intelligence. But then, this lord came, told him he is beautiful and offered his hand. And he took it…You might be asking why…but even he doesn't know.

The blonde moaned and moved. The Soukoku touched his cheek affectionately… With his touch the blonde opened his eyes and stared at his tactician with his magnificent sapphire eyes. The Soukoku smiled at him and said "It's time you woke up, my legs are getting numb"

The blonde smiled affectionately "Gomen, but as you can see you legs are quite soft and I enjoyed having it as a pillow"

He yawned and sits up "Sometimes I wonder if you really are a man…"

"That's not very nice to say, especially to a person who let you sleep on his lap for five hours" the Soukoku said still smiling.

"Oh? Did I sleep that long"

"Of course, I kept telling you to stop using your demon power that much"

"But you're the one who assigned those jobs right"

"I assigned you to fight with your MORGIF not to fight using MORGIF'S POWER"

"But…it's hard to admit that even my skills can't rival those big armies of Soushu's" the blonde said sighing.

"That's why I'm here right?" the black haired man replied, smile widening as he looked at the blonde.

"Ie…"

"You're here to be my pillow"

_**It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark**_

_**Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing**_

He always wanted to meet a Soukoku… in his childhood days he heard stories of how a Soukoku is gifted with extraordinary powers and intelligence. How a Soukoku has a beautiful, kind look that is far different from a normal Mazoku appearance. And since then, he vowed to himself that someday he will meet and befriend one.

For a time, he forgot his dream when he arrived on his nineties (Nineteen in Earth Years). When his entire village was destroyed together with his regal family by Soushu's army, he deiced to raise an army so that no once will be alone like he was. There is nothing left for him except his family's sword; Morgif and his name…

While raising an army, he heard fro one of his loyal army that a certain Soukoku is alive on a nearby village. With this his dream seems to come back to hi. And he decided… he will meet him.

Riding his black horse (since childhood days he has a certain passion for black) he went to the place he is said to be living. He didn't even allow his most trusted soldiers; Rufus Bielefelt and Siegbert Voltaire to assist him. If everything goes fine, he will gain his dream or even better.

Finally, he found him. He looks so elegant despite his commoner's clothes. He was reading a book and the wind is slowly blowing his straight hair. That is when he first saw her. It was truly a moment where he can never forget, after all…he had managed to meet his dream.

But he couldn't be happier when he offered his hand and he took it. From that moment he knew that this person would be special to him…a very special person. And he has the most beautiful eyes…

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

Every time, his lord rode off to battlefields, he was afraid…afraid that his plan will not turn right and will endanger his friends and even worse, his lord. Before, he lived without purpose. He let the world turn around without him. But now…it's different. He has a purpose now… It pained him to see him weak after fighting and after using Morgif's power. He is too hasty…but maybe as Siegbert Voltaire pointed, that is why everyone follows him. And he is not an exception…and his lord is his exact opposite. He is reckless and tend to do things without thinking while he is calculating and never let matters turn out of hand.

"We're heading out to Cabalcalde, Soushu's army is attacking" Erhard Wincott said after receiving a messenger pigeon.

The Sage sighed and said "I'll tell the troops"

_**All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Try as the may they could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine**_

_Why did it turn to this?_ The Commander asked himself. He stared at his tactician; on a bed, chest bandaged. Again, he was reckless…and this is a proof of it. He was wounded because the Soukoku protects him from an attack. The wound is deep and life threatening but thanks to Erhard; he is still alive.

He felt a soft tap on his shoulders and saw his friends; Rufus Bielefelt, Lawrence Weller, Christel Wincott, Erhard and Siegbert.

"He'll be fine…his maryoku can rival yours, you know and he can't die just yet" Rufus said.

"Rufus's right…we still can't die yet" Siegbert said.

The lord smiled at them and he clearly understands the message. He too…can't die just yet…

They heard a soft groan…and the people looked at the bed.

The Soukoku opened his black eyes and stared at the people surrounding him. With an instant he felt himself being embraced. It was quite painful but he recognize this husky scent… for that he didn't even wince.

"Yukatta" the voice said and he could hear a faint cry on his voice.

The loyal soldiers courteously left the tent to give the two privacy which they seriously need by now.

"I thought you would leave me…I'm sorry" his lord said like a child.

The Sage smiled and said "Maybe next time you'll listen to me…but don't worry as long as you're alive I will not die…"

The lord smiled and to the Sage's surprise, he saw his lord's face coming closer to his…until his lips meet his. It was the Sage's first kiss and his lord's lip is so soft and warm. The lord kiss him gently. He is enjoying the fact that his tactician's lips are so much like a female…soft and by some reason sweet. He could tell he is surprise and he has no such experience from such matters. And it amused him to find that even he doesn't know this. He had been with plenty of women and men too before his revolt. But this is different…so much different. And he never…want any man like this. Though he can't rush him…

_**The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all**_

His eyes are closed while his lord is kissing him. Like the time when he chose to abandoned his peaceful life and took his hand, he doesn't know why he is crying…But his heart…is beating so fast…

Then he slowly pulled away. The Sage opened his eyes and saw two sapphire eyes looking at him. A smile is on his lips and his hand is on the Soukoku's cheek.

He wanted an explanation why he did it but seeing his smile and his eyes…he don't even need a word…his smile is enough to tell him that he needed him. And so he touch the hand on his cheek gently. And stared back.

"When I took your hand that day…you become my everything so don't worry…I'll never leave you" the Soukoku said.

"Arigato…Daikenja no Soukoku" the blonde said.

And they knew that they will succeed in their goal…they shall defeat Soushu…. Even before they did many great things like raising a country…they knew that even after four thousand years their heart would still belong to each other. The Soukoku who found his purpose and the King who found his dream and his partner…

* * *

**So how was my very first shounen ai fanfic?  
**

**Please review and watch out for my Yuuram story.**


End file.
